


Bread

by xanster



Series: Deja Vu No Matter The World [16]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: Yunho buys bread for Changmin.





	

They  _finally_ have breaks that coincide, but Yunho fucks up. He had assumed that Changmin would want to meet up with his friends first.

So he makes plans to go get some work done at the HQ and is on the way to Cheongdam when he gets a text.

Hyung? Where are you? I got allocated a day off. Kyungjae hyungie said you were on break too.

Oh _fuck_.

He hits CALL.

They promised each other they would prioritise each other if and when their breaks coincided. But Yunho knows Changmin had not been able to meet Minho since he went on tour with SHINee about a month ago and Minho just got back. Kyuhyun's in town too. So Yunho had _just assumed_. He has Changmin the rest of the time anyway. 

_Fuck._

When he hears Changmin's cheery tone on the other line, his heart drops like a stone down a well. 

Changmin  _knows_ him like no other, even through a phone line. He knows something's up. 

He apologises profusely and explains - Jaewon hyung and the rest of the crew are waiting for him in the studio and everything - he cannot cancel even though he is **thisclose** to doing so.

Changmin's voice is stilted although he pretends he is not upset. But Yunho did not spend 14 years with him for nothing. He pulls up at the SM HQ in Cheongdam and smacks his head on the steering wheel in frustration, his phone lying by his side.

 

Hi, Changminnie keeps telling me about your bakery, Yunho grins, putting on the smile that makes thousands of fangirls and some boys too, swoon.

The staff in the bakery are momentarily dazzled by the aura that exudes from the leader of the world-famous TVXQ, even though he is dressed in casual clothes and is almost unrecognisable. If you lived under a rock.

Yunho peers around the shop curiously. He had come in the morning so it is not too crowded and the chances of getting recognised are low. Kyungjae's with him, on the lookout. 

All this bread? The staff asks. Yunho smiles, nodding yes. 

Uh, 60,000 won, please, and could we please have an autograph? Yunho pays up and leaves his autograph, not after asking the shop to make sure to slip Changmin extras when he comes to visit. 

 

Changmin's eyes widen as he sees Yunho come into the visitation area. It's quiet today as it is a Monday.

Donghae pats Yunho on the back and ruffles Changmin's hair cheekily as he leaves. He had dragged Changmin to the visitation area, saying a close hyung was coming and wanted to meet Changmin of TVXQ. 

He rolls his eyes at the elaborate set-up. 

Hey Changdola. Yunho shifts uneasily, but puts on a bright smile. He knows Changmin's still slightly upset with him.

I've got something for you, he prompts. He pushes the bag of bread into Changmin's hands. 

Changmin looks surprised, then he peers into the bag.

Cornbread, fig bagel, financier.. he looks back up at Yunho.

These are all my favourites! You remembered which bakery..?

Yunho chuckles. Of course. I remember everything.

The edges of Changmin's ears burn, and he tries to shrug it off.

 

Hey, Yunho whispers.

Changmin tries to school his expression as he meets Yunho's warm eyes.

I miss you.

Idiot, I'm right here in front of you.

I still miss you.

Changmin blushes bright red this time. 

He reaches out a hand and entwines his fingers through Yunho's, their place at a corner of the room keeping their action away from prying eyes.

Me too. 

 

When Donghae and Siwon try to get some bread later, Changmin swipes the bag away.

Get your own bread, these are MINE. 

 

 

 


End file.
